If Only Dreams Could Be Real
by FuzzyDuckling
Summary: I'm not great with summaries. So just read it and you'll get a general idea


Disclaimers: I wish I owned the characters and the company . . . alas . . . it's only a dream. -_-'

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Shadow, I want to play!" Maria begged, as she tugged on Shadow`s hand.

Maria, a white chao with blonde hair, is meaner and more stubborn than most chaos. Shadow let out a long sigh. 

"How many times do I have to tell you, we`re waiting for Sonic to get here!" He said with annoyance in his voice, "Can`t you wait?" 

"No, I`m bored right now! If you don`t play with me right now, I`m gonna te.."

"OK . OK.! What do you want to play?" Shadow barked, cutting her off.

Maria had tagged Shadow on the arm and blurted "TAG, YOUR IT!"

Without trying, Shadow hovered over to her and tagged her back. She tagged him back and announced " I`m bored! Lets play hide and seek, close your eyes and count to 100. AND NO PEEKING!" In a flash, Maria was gone and hidden behind a bush.

_1,2, skip a few, 99 ,100._ "READY OR NOT, HERE I COME! Or whatever it is," he mumbled. A couple of seconds later, he gave up and Maria sprung from her hiding place with an evil expression on her face. 

"You didn`t even try! I hate you, and I hope you get lost in the dessert somewhere!" she cried out. "You`re the worst owner ever! GO AWAY!" Maria had ran to the other side of the garden, pushing other chaos onto the ground for Shadow to pick up. 

"Maria!" Shadow called after her. Finally, Shadow had caught up to Maria and stopped her from knocking over another chao. 

"Maria, I`m disappointed in you! Go apologize to them!" Shadow demanded. Maria turned around and tear stains were noticeable. 

"NO!" she snapped.

"What, your upset over one game _you_ wanted to play?

"You agreed to play! And besides, you cheated! Maria whined.

"How"

"The way you counted was too fast! You went like this, 1,2, skip a few,99, 100!" She argued, "You cheater!"

"How did you know I counted like that? What if I counted a different way?" Shadow questioned her.

"I counted at the same time you did, and besides, last time we played you did the same thing! Face the truth, you`re a big cheater!"

Sonic trudged into the garden, holding his stomach.

"Sonic! Sonic are you Ok.?! Are you hurt? Speak to me!" Shadow begged

. 

Shadow dashed over to Sonic as fast as he could.

"If you give me a chance to speak! I`M SO DARN HUNGRY! MUST HAVE......CHILI DOG!" Sonic shouted.

"Is that all!? You scared the crap out of me! Look we can stop at Mc Donalds on the way or some other place."

"Ok.!!!!!!" All of a sudden Sonic was back on his feet and out of the chao garden. Maria called after Shadow.

"Yea?"

"I just wanted to say, I`m sorry for being such a brat." Maria apologized.

"That`s alright. I knew you`d come around sometime! Apology excepted!" 

"THEN BRING ME BACK A CHILI DOG TOO!" She demanded.

"Ok!" Shadow said his goodbye and chased after Sonic. 

"Wanna play in the water?" Bubbles (Knuckles`s chao) asked. 

"Sure!" * * *

"SONIC, WAIT!" Shadow howled after him.

_Sometimes I love being the fastest hedgehog! Mc Donalds, here I come!_

"I know!" Shadow held a red stone in the air and yelled "chaos control." Shadow suddenly grew faster and bolted past Sonic. Shadow looked back at Sonic and stuck his tongue out.

"I knew I`d win! You`re no match for me!" Shadow shot ahead like a lightning bolt, nonstop. Sonic, however, stumbled through crowds, tripped over rocks and was nearly hit by a car. So that gave Shadow a chance to sit down, order food and meet a new friend. "...So you`re 15. I`m 17." Shadow babbled. 

"Yup! You`re so young. You look much older." Sonic stumbled into the restaurant and sat down next to Shadow. Sonic was almost asleep when Shadow stomped on his foot. 

Shadow`s friend looked upset and left, waving and saying goodbye to Shadow.

"Nice going! You scared yet another lady off!!! This lady isn`t like other chicas in Mobius!" Shadow gave Sonic an irritated look

.

Sonic went to the other side of the table. 

"Woa, always blaming everything on me!" Sonic grinned and couldn`t help but laugh.

"What?!" Shadow thundered. 

"Shadow. Shadow, Shadow, Shadow, Shadow, Shadow. I thought you said you don`t like anyone?" 

Shadow barred his teeth together. "I DON`T LIKE HER!!!! GO KISS AMY!!" 

"HAY!! THAT`S THE BIGGEST INSULT I`VE EVER HERD OF!! TAKE IT BACK! Please!"Sonic was down on one knee and pleading for him to take it back. 

"You`re such a baby!" Shadow kicked him harder this time and Sonic went back to his seat. 

"Now, back to business! Just ask her what her name is!"

"That`s easy!" Shadow remarked.

"And then ask her out on a date." Sonic added

"NO!" 

"Now look who`s the baby!" Sonic mumbled.

"Look, she`s ok., but.." Shadow was cut off by Sonic.

"Perfect! You just answered your own question! You have a crush on what`s her name. Catch up to her before she goes away!!" 

Shadow just stared at him, like he wasn`t even listening. 

"How do I put it again? Oh ya! GO ASK HER OUT!" Sonic demanded. 

Shadow flinched and agreed to go talk to her. Sonic followed him out, making sure no one saw him. Shadow saw her sitting down and reading. Sonic was behind a pole, encouraging him to go on. 

"Uhh, I didn`t catch your name in there." 

"Melissa. I didn`t expect you to be asking that question." 

"Really? Me neither. Um, this is really hard to ask, but are you busy tomorrow?" Shadow seemed as pale as the white on his shoes and just as shaken as an earthquake. 

"No." 

"Well , maybe we could go to a restaurant and then walk around the city." This was the first time Shadow had liked anyone and had no idea what you do on a date. 

"That sounds great! Where do you wanna meet?" She agreed cheerfully. 

"Well, I could pick you up, if you give me the directions to your house." 

She took out a piece of paper and pen and started to write. "Here you go. Wait, when are you picking me up?" 

"How about 8:45?" 

"That sounds good to me! Tomorrow at 8:45. Thanks!." Melissa left and Shadow had run up to Sonic, happily.

"So, how`d it go? Did you get a date with her? What did she say? Were you scared?" Sonic interviewed.

"Good. Yes. That sounds great. YES!" Shadow replied. 

"GREAT! I knew this would work! Tails and me can give you a ride. I`ll pilot the cyclone, with you in the back, while Tails flies. Is that ok.?" 

"Ya, but there`s only 1 seat in the cyclone. Where am I gonna sit?" Shadow looked 

puzzled at Sonic. Sonic scratched his chin. 

"You can ride on the wing, oh, wait! You can sit on the back." 

"Bu.."

"And I won`t take no as an answer!" Sonic cut off Shadow and headed to were Tails and himself live.

"Come on, lets go tell Tails!" He called to Shadow and sprinted ahead. 

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Author's note: This was my first story and I wrote it a LONG LONG time ago. So excuse the formatting and sloppy grammer and spelling. I have more chapters stored away somewhere but if I don't get many reviews, what's the point? So, now that you've read, review!


End file.
